


In Which Several Embarrassing Things Happen

by shouldbeover



Series: Embarrassing senior citizens is fun [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Smut, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover
Summary: In which:Old-fashioned modesty is funnyThe quality of villains is decliningSteve abandons protocol for Bucky (again)Tony can dish it but he can't take it (no surprise there)Avengers uniforms are abusedThe Avengers are all mentally about twelveVision is naively inappropriate Bucky finds his sass





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the porn isn't better written. Sometimes I get locked up on that and I can't finish the story, so decided to go ahead and publish with what I had.  
> I thought I only had one Stucky story in me, but apparently I was wrong.  
> Pietro isn't dead--he's living happily as an Avenger.

In the 1940s public displays of affection even between boyfriends and girlfriends was not common. You didn't kiss your girl on the mouth, let alone grope her when out and about; and if you were with a guy...you couldn't hold hands or show it in any way at all. So it took a long time for Steve and Bucky to be comfortable with being affectionate in public, even in the safety of the Avengers Tower and with the support of the others. They understood that the Tower was their home within which they were safe, but at the same time it was a home they shared with some very crazy people they called friends.  
Their modesty was highly entertaining to the rest of the team. Such as when they leapt apart guiltily when the door opened on the elevator where Natasha was waiting.   
"As you were, gentlemen," she said as she pushed past them.  
Or when Sam walked into the kitchen as Steve was putting the most perfect strawberry into Bucky's mouth and chasing it with his own lips. "Just gettin' some water, don't mind me."  
Vision, who was still struggling with appropriate, polite human behavior, slipped up behind them once as they were kissing and in his creepy/innocent way said, "Please go on. This is very enlightening." He failed to understand why they were no longer "in the mood."  
There were also times when the team ASSUMED they were being overly demonstrative. Clint walked into the gym one day and walked right back out again only to be chased by two blushing supersoldiers yelling, "It wasn't- we weren't- it was wrestling- we would never in a public space!"  
"I tell you, no matter what they say, they were about 4 seconds away from going at it," he told Sam and Natasha later.  
Pietro helpfully added, "I think they're about 4 seconds away from doing it most of the time."  
"Yes they are," Wanda said, a haunted look on her face. Their psychic waves of lust were sometimes overwhelming. And embarrassing.  
Tony absolutely did not help. They opened their door one day to find a large box with a tag saying "From Tony with love."  
Inside were industrial sized bottles of lube, a book called "How to Bottom Like a Porn Star" (a book because I know those new-fangled video things puzzle you old timers read the inside page), and a dizzying array of catalogs with offerings ranging from padded hand-cuffs and cock-rings to furry suits and baby doll dresses for men with 44 inch chests including panties with 'a discrete pocket to hide your junk.'  
Tony also gleefully passed around pictures of the Captain America and Winter Soldier fetish wear that was available, available in many different styles: latex, crotchless, bondage, often sold together.  
However, Natasha helped them get revenge. Tony opened his door one morning to find a box containing several types of hand lotion and a Fleshlight with a note that read, 'Notice you've been stressed, thought this might help, love SR and JBB.'  
"Well played, Buck Rogers, well played," said Tony when they next saw him, "but do I recognize a little spider venom in that gift as well?"  
Steve put on his most shocked and disapproving look, "Parker is barely 16,Tony. How dare you suggest that we would allow him to be part of things of a mature nature."  
Tony whirled around to Natasha, "That's it, we're changing your name to Black Mamba or something."  
Natasha breezily replied, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Stark."  
Then came a mission. A simple one that only took about a half a day and was centered in Connecticut.  
"Connecticut!" Tony exclaimed on the Quinjet back. "What kind of villain sets up his evil base in Connecticut? I tell you, say what you will, Loki and Ultron had some dignity, some pride in their work. The quality of bad-guy really has dropped off."  
Despite the simplicity of the fight, there were enough robotic minions to require a significant exchange of firepower. This was the first mission since Steve and Bucky had become lovers. They fought as they always fought, as a single unit, Steve on defense, Bucky picking off attack drones one by one without wasting a single bullet.  
They worked so smoothly together and were now so physically aware of one another that on the way back it was all they could do to stop themselves from ripping each other's uniform off. The rest of the team tried not to notice where Bucky's hand was, or how heavily Cap was breathing.  
Everyone trooped back into the common area to grab bottles of Gatorade and water.  
"Since that was so pathetic, I thought we could have a quick debrief and then-"began Tony.  
Which would have been fine except that Steve and Bucky were already running from the room.   
Steve said, "Uh, sure Tony, but I kind of pulled my shoulder–need to get some heat on it before it stiffens."  
Bucky added, "And, um I can help with a massage–metal arm and all…"  
They disappeared into the elevator.  
There was a long pause and then Tony said, "Did Captain America just skip a debrief to go fuck his boyfriend?"  
"Looks like it," Bruce replied.  
Clint added, "Wonder if they’ll keep the uniforms on?"  
Tony's jaw dropped, "They better not!  Those uniforms are the property of Stark Industries."  
Rhodey drawled, "Oh, what?   Like you’ve never fooled around in the suit."  
Tony looked at Rhodey aghast, "It’s a metal suit that covers my whole body."  
Rhodey said, "I’m not saying leave on the whole suit, just parts of it."  
There were several titters and some guffaws from around the room.  
Tony looked around, his eyes wide, "Has everyone here done the nasty in their Avengers’ uniforms?"  
There were more laughs, uncomfortable coughs and general eye avoidance.  
Tony muttered, "Oh, my God."  
Vision looked thoughtful, "I do not understand.  From what I know of human biology, surely being fully naked is more conducive to sexual congress?"  
"Oh, great," Tony sighed, "someone want to field that question?  
Natash shuffled forward in her seat and said in low voice, "Sometimes humans find that visual stimuli…"  
Vision tilted his head in what they had come to call his 'buffering' face while he accessed all of human information, "Ah, I see: fetishization of articles of clothing, also kink, also role-playing to heighten sexual arousal."  
Bruce, blushing madly, "Er, yes, that.  But we generally don’t talk about other people's...  Aloud, in public…somebody help me out here."  
"Nope, not touching that!  You’re on your own, pal," echoed around the room.  
Tony scrubbed a hand across his face, "Ok, can we stop talking about Mr. Innocent-All-American-Apple-Pie’s sex life?"  
Sam snickered, "I’m betting Bucky’s enjoying that Apple Pie right now."  
Rhodey grinned, "Yeah, licking that capsicle."  
"Thawing it right out," laughed Clint.  
After that all hell broke loose and it was hard to say who said what between the roars of laughter.  
"God bless America!"  
"Running up that flagpole and giving it a salute."  
"At ease, soldier."  
"Doing his patriotic duty"  
"Oh, say can you see..."  
"What so proudly he hailed."  
"That star-spangled ass..."  
"Don't you mean purple mountain majesties!"  
"Oh, captain, my captain!"  
"The star-spangled man with a plan!"  
"I pledge allegiance that flag."  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Tony. "Everyone go shower, or whateve, I don't want to know, and we'll regroup in an hour. Friday, let Cap and Sarge know the plan. Preferably at an awkward moment."  
As for Steve and Bucky, unaware that they were the topic of so much speculation, were desperately tried to climb one another as they rode the elevator to their floor.   
As they stumbled into their room Steve tossed his utility belt on the floor and, merely undoing his fly, stalked towards Bucky, shoving him onto his back onto the bed. Bucky used his elbows to pull himself up towards the headboard, a smirk on his expressive lips.  
"You disobeyed a direct order from a commanding officer, soldier," said Steve, crawling up the bed to straddle Bucky's shoulders. "I think some form of punishment is in order, don't you?"  
"You asking me or telling me?"  
"Oh, telling you, definitely."  
"Well, I wouldn't have to disobey orders if my CO wasn't an idiot who leaves his left flank open!"  
"Cut the sass, soldier, or I'll have to--"  
"You'll have to what?" responded Bucky, taunting.  
"This," said Steve, feeding his cock into Bucky's open mouth. "Thought that would shut you up."  
Bucky made a face like he was about to pull off and say something else, but Steve thrust forward at that moment so that Bucky was almost gagging, the head of Steve's cock bumping the back of his throat rough enough to make his eyes water.   
"Let's put that mouth to better use, soldier." Steve put his hands at his lower back to support himself as he thrust in and out of Bucky's mouth.   
Bucky reached up to grip Steve's ass with his hands, urging Steve to be more forceful, to fuck his mouth. Steve brought a hand around to grip Bucky's hair. Bucky's hips writhed on the bed. He hadn't gotten any of his uniform off and he was trying to get friction along the rough cloth of his trousers.  
Steve leaned back with his other hand, dexterous enough to work Bucky's fly down and fondle him. "No underwear, soldier? That's against regulations." He pulled his cock from Bucky's mouth and Bucky made an unhappy little whine, which turned to a moan of anticipation when he realized that Steve was just repositioning himself. Swinging his leg around so that he could straddle Bucky's face and suck on Bucky's rigid cock at the same time in a glorious 69, all tongues and spit.   
He turned his face away for a moment, resting his forehead on Bucky's thigh. "Ah, that's it Buck, gonna come, gonna come."  
Bucky simply grabbed Steve's ass again and shoved Steve deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, tongue working along the head of Steve's penis, his nose buried against Steve's balls until he could barely breath, the scent of sweat and musk, heady and filthy. It shouldn't have been so deliciously erotic but it was. Steve cried out, hips pushing down, and filled Bucky's mouth.  
Steve didn't give himself time to fully recover, moving around to kneel between Bucky's legs and resume his ministrations to his lover's cock, both of them still dressed in their uniforms. It wasn't long after that Bucky came, groaning Steve's name.  
Steve pulled away, a line of spittle and come still trailing from Bucky's cock to his open mouth. Bucky's cock gave a last twitch of appreciation.  
Steve flopped over on his back and said, "You in that uniform, moving like fucking ballet. Suit stretched over that ass, those thighs, Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Thought I was going to come in my uniform just watching you."  
"Probably why I had to save your sorry, sexy ass, not paying attention. Bad captain."  
"Oh, very bad. Shower? And we should probably find out what Tony was yelling at us as we left."  
Friday's voice cut in smoothly. "Mr. Stark would like to resume the mission de-brief in the common area at 4:07 precisely."  
Bucky snorted, "Guess we'd better get ourselves cleaned up then."  
They hung the suits in the special closet where the sprites of the Tower ('Robots! It's non-sentient robots!' Tony would scream. 'You're not living in Hogwarts!' Which was rather ruined when Bruce would sotto-whisper, 'Pretty sure it's House Elves,' and look solemn like he was in the know) would whisk them away to be cleaned and repaired.  
The shower was easily as large as Bucky's childhood bedroom - just the shower, never mind the rest of the bathroom - with hot soap dispensers and multi-directional water jets to reach every part of the body. A fact which had led Bucky to joke, "With this shower I'm not sure I actually need you anymore, Sweetheart."  
They stepped into the perfectly heated water and Steve started to lather himself up.  
Bucky began to wash his hair, still long, but well-conditioned, and said "We should get a vibranium bar in here."  
"What?"  
"An unbreakable bar, so I can hang onto it when you fuck me in here."  
Steve rested his head against the shower wall and laughed. "Yeah, I want to see you fill out that request form."  
"You daring me, Rogers?"  
"No sir! I know a dare is a sure way to get you to do something stupid."  
"I think you're mistaking me for you, Babydoll. You were always the one with the chip on your shoulder big as New Jersey. Hell, the U.S. Army dared you to enlist and you let 'em shoot you full of drugs and zap you with lightening."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't have my guardian there to stop me."  
"And seventy-years later I'm still having to save your bacon. Although I must say it's very tasty bacon." He grinned wolfishly,crowding Steve back against a wall. "Me in my uniform? It's you, Baby, leaping up so gymnastic, for a full-body kick to take a guy down. Little ass wrapped up in your patriotic blue. Throwing that shield right into a row of drones, mmm... Never been so turned on in my life."  
Steve chuckled, low and throaty, they were already sliding together and grinding their hips, hard again under the hot water.  
Bucky wrapped his hand around the both of them, the shampoo and water providing an easy, slide.   
"God, Bucky, what you do to me." Steve whispered. "Love you so much. Want you so much. Never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you."  
Bucky said nothing, just kissed Steve again, trusting it would convey all he felt. He only pulled back when he could feel that Steve was close, and his own orgasm followed soon after.  
They re-emerged into the bedroom, and Steve dug through the chest of drawers for a t-shirt and jeans while Bucky sat on the bed and rubbed his hair with a towel. Steve's shorter hair needed little more than a quick run through with a comb to already begin to dry.  
"Let me," he said to Bucky as he joined him on the bed. Bucky let him, falling back against Steve's chest with a sigh.   
Steve kissed Bucky's neck, and shoulder as he worked.  
"Mmm...you're going to get me started again," Bucky groaned.   
"We've got fifteen minutes left. Pretty sure I can get you off in that time," Steve murmured. He abandoned the towel and slid his hands around Bucky's waist to stroke his cock.   
The rub was a little dry, so Steve fumbled blindly to reach the nightstand, finding the hand lotion instead of lube.   
Bucky laughed as Steve smeared it on his hands and resumed his work. "Trying to make my crotch smell good or something, baby."  
"Yeah, that's it, Love. Get you freshened up. Make you irresistible."  
"Thought you said I already was. Planning on pimping me out?"  
"Nah, nobody gets this but me."  
"Damn straight."  
For a few minutes the only sounds were the wet sound of the lotion on Bucky's cock, and Bucky's occasional moans. He came with a quiet little gasp.   
He turned his head for a kiss. "What about you? Time for a little more?"  
Steve smiled, "I'm good. Pretty sure Tony will kick us out if we're late." In truth Steve liked to wait, to have the burn of anticipation when they were out in public. He cleaned them up with the damp towel and they parted to get dressed.  
Steve threw on a white t-shirt that stretched tight across his chest, and a pair of jeans. He slipped into a pair of trainers without socks.  
Bucky put on a black, long-sleeved tee and black shitabaki which he found more comfortable than jeans. Steve sighed as he watched Bucky slip a few knives into his boots and his belt.  
"Do you really still feel like you need those? I think we're safe in the tower."  
Bucky looked at him coolly and said, "I seem to remember hearing about how one of Tony's 'toys' attacked you in the very room where we're meeting, blowing out a window, and causing injury.  
Steve shrugged. Couldn't argue with that even though Tony assured them it would never happen again with reinforced glass and sensors.  
In the common area the man himself was looking at his watch pointedly. "I swear to God, if the two sex-fiends aren't here in the next minute...some of us have important work we could be doing instead of playing hide the salami." He was thinking of his father's plans for an electric car that waited for him in the lab. He and Elon had a bet going.  
But right on time Steve and Bucky emerged from the elevator looking relaxed and grinning.  
Vision looked at them intently as they joined the others. "Did you enjoy your sexual intercourse? And did you keep the uniforms on? I am told that can be stimulating."  
Steve blushed and looked mortified, but Bucky just grinned and said, "Of course not," then he paused and continued, "well, at least not for all three rounds."  
Tony moaned, "Oh, my God!  Somebody just kill me now. I'll be in my lab if anyone wants to actually be professionals."  
After Tony retreated to the safety of his lab the debrief never really happened. Fury was not particularly pleased to read Steve's report which merely said, "We went to Connecticut. The enemy was pathetic. We took him into custody. We came home."


End file.
